Let Me Stay
by cookies5529
Summary: Doumeki and Watanuki have been friends all through school, but all things change eventually... don't they? Takes place about 3 years after Watanuki has inherited the shop. In Progress.
1. Chapter 1

This is another totally separate fic, which I am considering making a sequel. . . meh.

All rights go to CLAMP. I'm just visiting... constantly.

"There are many mysterious things in this world, and that shop is one of them. That is a store that grants wishes, where the store owner, who stopped his own time, inherited the secret of running it."

-XXXHolic, chapter 205

"Welcome home! " Maru and Moro sang at the front door.

Watanuki was right behind them, casually leaning against a wall.

"You're back, I see."

"Hn."

"Is there a particular reason for this visit or are you just simply trying to make this your actual home?" Watanuki asked, giving him an almost uncaring attitude.

"I brought the groceries and some more thread . You said you were almost out, so I got some while l was there."

Watanuki nodded and headed for the kitchen.

"Maru! Moro! Please take the groceries to the kitchen. Put the thread in the usual place, Mokona. Doumeki, you can do... whatever. " he said, halfway to the kitchen.

Doumeki followed Watanuki to the kitchen and watched as he opened the bags to inspect what he bought. Knowing he was standing in the doorway, Watanuki talked without looking up.

"I suppose you want me to cook dinner? From what I have, I think yakitori with some written some rice should be fine. I'd do something else, but the ingredients say otherwise."

"Hn."

Watanuki glared at Doumeki before sighing.

"I never asked for an opinion on the menu. You buy the groceries and I cook; that's how this works."

"Yeah."

Watanuki shook his head, knowing it had only been a few years since he took over the shop. 'Old habits die hard, I guess.'

"Go take a shower or hangout with Mokona and the girls. I have cooking to do." He said, dismissing him once again. He had put away all the unnecessary ingredients already, so he just needed to start is, until moments later... when he felt pressure on the back of his neck. He blushed and dropped the knife he was holding, knowing EXACTLY what said pressure was. Luckily the knife he dropped went straight to the floor, not scratching him a bit. Watanuki turned around, furious and yet also embarrassed at the same time. He pushed Doumeki away with as much force as he could. "Doumeki! What. The. Hell... are you doing?!"

"Kissing you on the back of the neck." he said with that 'and-here-l-thought this-was-obvious' tone.

"Moron! I was holding a knife! I could've seriously hurt one of us! I almost cut off a finger!"

"You look fine to me . "

Rubbing his temples, Watanuki heard his blood rushing towards his head.

"If you ever want me to cook you dinner again, you'll go and do what I asked. NOW." he said, pointing towards the kitchen door.

Doumeki really liked teasing Watanuki, but he ALSO knew not to anger someone in a kitchen full of knives. Especially someone who is so adept at using them. No, there's no point in tempting fate, now is there? Nodding, he walked towards the door.

I'll take a shower and then I'll hangout with Mokona. "

Once he was gone, Watanuki smirked as he touched his neck.

2 hours Later ~

After dinner, the two found themselves drinking sake in their usual spot outside. Watanuki was on his stomach, looking up at Doumeki.

"I know this isn't just a social visit and it's not because you were bringing me those things. Something's on your mind, isn't it? "

"I guess."

"What do you want to talk about? Is it about you going away to school? " Watanuki asked, tracing the wooden floor. "It's okay. You've waited long enough. "

"No, it's not that."

"What is it, then? "

"I was thinking of staying here. "

"Overnight? Well, that's fine. You still have that futon l have set out for you, so-"

"No, I meant for longer than that. "

"What do you mean? You need to stay here for a few days? "

"Now you're playing like you actually ARE stupid and we both know better. You know what l'm saying."

"Hmm." Watanuki said, quickly glancing at Doumeki and then back at the floor. "Why would you even want to do something so FOOLISH? Being here like this is- " he shook his head, walking back inside.

"Watanuki!" Doumeki yelled, getting up to go after him. Suddenly, he saw Mokona appear on his right side.

"Just give him time to cool down."

"Hn."

"He just doesn't want you to suffer anymore than he feels you already are. Despite how he acts or what he says, you mean a lot to him. He only wants you to be happy. "

"I'm not suffering, though. I'm happy being with him, but I wish he was too." Doumeki thought for a moment. " Why does he think that?"

''He says you should be in school and have a life without being burdened by him. I think he doesn't want you living here for that reason. "

Doumeki nodded, then looked at the direction where Watanuki ran.

TBC. . .

NO, I'm not giving up on "Simply Misguided". I just got a little tired of writing that and needed a change for a bit . This fic is all but finished, l basically need to post everything. I was going to write earlier, but I've been working NONSTOP. My plan is to finish writing and go straight back to S.M. Til Next Time!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For those of you who are loyal followers of "Simply Misguided", please know I am NOT going to forget about it! I just simply needed a change of pace, if you will. My brain was just not having any ideas! I did it when I was writing "Look Ahead" and it's my most popular fic! On a side note, I have a surprise at the end which I beg everyone's opinion!

Chapter 2: Being Selfish, Being Selfless

Watanuki closed the door, walking towards his bed. The day had been incredibly tiring and tonight's emotional rollercoaster was less than helpful. Maybe some rest would make him feel better and more relaxed . With that thought in mind, he laid down in bed and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Finding himself at an all-too-familiar temple, he smiled... even if it was somewhat reluctantly.

"Hello Haruka."

"Hello Watanuki. l sense something is troubling you."

"I guess that's true."

"Is it Shizuka?"

Watanuki's eyes widened a bit in shock, but he quickly tried to hide it... too late.

"What did he do?"

Looking down, Watanuki started to draw patterns on the floor.

''He wants to come and live with me at the store. "

"What did you tell him? "

"I told him it was a foolish idea ." Watanuki glanced up quickly, blinking back tears. "Do you think it's foolish? I mean, I' ll be alone eventually anyway. And I don't want to be selfish, asking for company like this."

Haruka sat down next to him, using a finger to lift up Watanuki's chin.

"Yes, he'll leave you alone eventually. But death is a part of life and you know that." Smirking a bit, he sighed. "And you being selfish? Apart from this choice you've made to wait for her, I don't think I've ever seen you be selfish in all the time I've known you."

Letting go with an hint of obvious amusement clear on his face, he shook his head slightly.

"It seems he's quite worried about you. You should wake up now."

"Eh?"

Watanuki woke up, just as Maru and Moro were tiptoeing in the room and trying to check up on him. He sighed, shaking his head and smiling in amusement.

"If you're trying to be sneaky, you're doing a very bad job."

"Aww! Maru and Moro were being very quiet!"

"Quiet!"

"Well, try harder next time." Watanuki said, smiling. "Where is everyone?"

"Doumeki and Mokona are outside! "

"Outside!"

"Is Master not feeling well? " the twins asked in unison, both frowning.

"I was just a little tired is all. You guys go on and play with Mokona. I need to talk with Doumeki."

"Okay!" they sang together, happy their master was okay.

Watanuki arched an eyebrow a bit as he watched the girls grab an unsuspecting Mokona.

"Doumeki, let's go inside and talk."

Doumeki grabbed the sake, bringing it back inside. He already knew where he was meeting Watanuki anyway.

Inside~

Watanuki sat on the chaise as he saw Doumeki come in and sit down, keeping a little more distance between them than before. He obviously didn't want to scare Watanuki off. Part of Watanuki was glad for this, but he wasn't THAT delicate. He rolled his eyes.

"I guess I should start by asking you where you think you see our relationship being right now. Are we just close friends or something?" Watanuki started, looking him in the eyes.

"I asked to move in with you."

Watanuki was suddenly glad for the distance, as violence would've been a direct result of that statement. Doumeki always did like frustrating him this way.

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

"Hn."

"Just answer the damn question before I neglect Haruka's advice completely and outright kick you out."

"You talked to him? "

"Doumeki."

"Close friends." he said, at the same time seeing Watanuki turn his head and clear his throat.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for sharing...You don't really want to move in, do you? It's the girls and Mokona asking you to." Shaking his head in disbelief, he got up and started to go towards the door.

"Watanuki!" Doumeki yelled, barely grabbing his arm before he left. "Listen to me, would you? I wasn't done."

Looking between the door and down at the floor, Watanuki muttered.

"You've made yourself pretty clear on where you stand. You were only moving in because of what they had said, is that not true?"

"It's not that. I'd never do that to you. Sit back down and listen to me." Watanuki turned around, looking Doumeki in the eyes. He nodded, walking back to the chaise and sitting down. "I said that we are only friends." At this, Watanuki opened his mouth to speak but decided to listen like he said he would. "It's true, but I've been trying to change that."

Watanuki looked at him, ready to fall off the chaise in shock. He couldn't have heard him right.

"You...Do you really mean that?"

"Yes. You just...I don't want to ruin things and so I'm not sure how to move forward."

"So, you really DO want to move in? It's not because they're asking for you to?"

"I know that they worry about you, but I could never do that to you. I'll still have to keep up with the temple, though."

"You know that this means the temple will probably belong to the city once you die, seeing as you have no siblings. And if you stay here with me, you know that I can't-"

"You can't give me an heir to the temple. There are always other alternatives to prevent the city from taking it."

"You have relatives that are willing?"

"Hn."

Watanuki smiled, thinking things would be okay...even if it was only temporary.

Doumeki moved closer, sitting next to him with a smirk on his face. Watanuki narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I'm glad things will work out, then."

"Hn."

"Doumeki. You want something. I can tell by the look in your eyes."

TBC...yes, yes. I'm evil. Should I make this a mpreg or what? ? I is not sure. Vote or PM me for ideas. Please and thank you! !


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Basically on a lark, I decided to update depending on the number of views and visitors for each story I have. This one far out does the others, therefore it will be first. :D

Last time:

"You want something. I can tell by the look in your eyes."

"What if I...wished for-" Doumeki started carefully.

Watanuki pulled back from him so he could stare at the idiot.

"What?! Are you serious? I don't just have them kept here in the storeroom, you know! And we already have THREE kids and you want another?!"

"Hn."

"'Hn.' is not a legitimate response!"

"I don't think we can adopt, do you?"

Watanuki sighed as he figured this was a looping conversation that kept occurring over the years.

"It's not that easy. You know quite well that there's always some price to pay for something like that. It'd be from the both of us, not just you or me. Knowing that's the case, why would you do such a thing? You know very well this kind of thing isn't a pain free process. So, why?"

"Then it wouldn't matter if it was a boy or a girl. Either way, there'd be someone who would inherit the temple as it's guardian and you wouldn't be lonely."

For some reason, Watanuki felt himself freeze at Doumeki's words. It was simply too overwhelming. Shaking himself from his stupor, he stood up and walked to the door silently.

"I can't allow you to put yourself through such pain, just so I won't be lonely in the days to come." he said quietly. "However, you may stay as long as you wish...because like you, I desire a different relationship between us."

Doumeki sat there watching as Watanuki left to probably go drink. He always did that when he was stressed out about something. He supposed asking for something like that when their relationship stood where it did had been quite selfish on his part. Maybe it was because whenever he saw Watanuki, he became more and more aware of how little time he really had left. He knew his lifespan could never even compare next to Watanuki's, but all he wanted was for him not to be lonely. But truth be told, Doumeki was almost nineteen and just beginning to think of such things. As much as he wanted to try and explain this to Watanuki, a mere five minutes apart would achieve nothing more but a glare and momentary loss of hearing that no amount of plugged ears could help. Not wanting to make things worse, he left everything but the key to his house in his room. He wasn't sure if he was going to be making things better or worse, but he'd give him some space nevertheless. The temple needed to be cleaned anyway. He hadn't been able to be there every day like he used to, so it was probably quite messy at this point. Not wanting to bother Watanuki, he told Mokona his intentions.

"He'll read into it another way, you know. What did he say?"

"It's my fault. I asked him for something that I shouldn't have and now I'll give him some time to himself."

"He'll think you're abandoning him."

"I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning and it's no secret that I'll constantly be looking after the temple. I told him that before."

"Walking out after a fight won't help. I'll tell him you're coming back, but I can't guarantee how he'll feel about you by then."

"If he wants me gone, then I'll leave. I just want him to be happy, so I'm letting him cool off. I'll see you tomorrow morning. It'll probably be an all-nighter for me, but I'll be back nevertheless. I think we need groceries, though. So I may be here a little later."

Mokona watched sadly as Doumeki closed the door behind him, knowing there was really nothing he could do. Turning around, Larg wasn't all that surprised to see Watanuki standing there. They looked at each other for a moment, before Watanuki merely gave him a sad smile.

"So, I guess he left?"

Mokona nodded, still not sure why Doumeki wouldn't try to fix things before leaving.

"He went to the temple and said it was probably going to be an all-nighter. I don't think he's staying longer than early tomorrow morning."

"Did he know that I wasn't really mad at him?"

"I'm not sure. He said he was leaving to let you cool off and needed to go anyway."

"I see."

Mokona hopped on Watanuki's head, which usually irritated him. This time, he obviously decided that the energy necessary for dealing with it just wasn't worth it.

"Watanuki?"

"It's nothing, alright?" he replied somewhat irritably. "I'm getting my pipe and that sake I was

drinking."

"You're going back outside?"

"It's nice outside. It should be getting colder soon, so I should enjoy it while it lasts."

Soon afterwards, the pipe laid on the side, clearly abandoned for the night. Mokona had started drinking along with Watanuki at some point, thereby consuming an entire bottle or two. Somewhere between bottle one and two, Watanuki started ranting about various things. Mokona tried to understand, but soon the rant gave way to nothing more than slurs.

"Why'd he ha' tooo?"

"Hmm?"

"Doumekiii."

"To take care of the temple."

"I'm gonna layyy downns."

"Do you want help?"

"Nooo...I g'na do it right here."

"I'll get a blanket for you."

At this point, Watanuki became not only drunk, but outright emotional. Flopping down on the veranda, he started to cry about Doumeki and Mokona leaving him. Mokona at once decided to give up on getting the blanket, instead tried to comfort Watanuki.

"I'm not leaving and the girls aren't leaving. Doumeki is coming back in only a few hours. I only wanted to get you a blanket, that's all." Mokona stopped, seeing that Watanuki had exhausted himself and had fallen asleep. After retrieving a blanket and putting it on top of him, Larg realized it probably wouldn't be enough. The only positive was that Doumeki would be back soon, hopefully with some groceries and medicines. Come morning, sleeping out here and having so much sake will have some not-so-pleasant effects.

9 hours later

Doumeki was walking in the shop and found Mokona waiting for him.

"Where is he?" Doumeki asked, getting straight to the point.

"Outside on the veranda."

"He's up early."

"No, he fell asleep out there. I hope you bought some medicine, because he'll probably need it later. "

"Hn."

After he put everything away, Doumeki went outside to find Watanuki. Like Mokona said, he was sleeping. Unfortunately, it had gotten rather cold last night and a mere blanket probably did very little to shield him from the weird weather. Now that the sun was back up, it might have helped him a little. With this thought in mind, he picked up Watanuki and carried him back to his room. He could feel the heat radiating off his lithe body, he wasn't sure if it was because he had been in the sun or because he was sick. Either way, only time would tell.

TBC...

A/N: I'm trying my best to keep updating all of my fics, one by one. It's interesting for sure, because one day I'm doing DouxWata and then the next day I'm doing a KuroxFai. XD Anywho, I appreciate your opinions in whatever form. Even the anonymous users!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I admit that it took me a little while to get going on this particular chapter, only because I'd get to a point and then totally run into a dead end. Otherwise it wouldn't have taken me nearly as long. *facepalm* I figured that since this fic was my most popular (by far) I should be nice and update this one first. ;)

Last chapter: Doumeki decided that he wanted to wish for kids and Watanuki didn't take that very well. Doumeki left for a while and Watanuki ended up being an emotional mess on the veranda.

Doumeki sighed as he sat by Watanuki's bed, all but wishing he didn't have such good intuition. But saying that in this shop was something he'd rather not try.

As it turned out, Watanuki was indeed sick. He watched silently as the twins came in with a bowl of water and some rags, obviously worried about their master. Maru put the water on the table and Moro dipped the rags in. Doumeki knew that all they wanted to do was cry and hug Watanuki, but he needed his sleep. Clearing his throat quietly, he shook his head silently telling them 'no'. They nodded and hugged Doumeki before leaving. Doumeki sighed, knowing that meant that it was now his job. He took the wet rag and squeezed all of the water out, putting it on his forehead. Sitting back down, he couldn't help but notice Watanuki's erratic breathing. By some slight miracle, he had managed to get some medicine in him. It wasn't much and it definitely wasn't working as well as he would've liked. He wasn't a doctor and knew only the bare minimum of things like this. Hitsuzen be damned, he wasn't just going to let him suffer like this and die. It didn't matter and truth be told, it never really had. He knew everyone else was concerned about him not eating since he had found Watanuki, but he wasn't going to just leave him alone. Besides, he had never lied to Watanuki when it came to his cooking. Leftovers could only get you so far, and it's not like there ever WERE any.

Watanuki woke up several times, but was delirious from fever every single time. It seemed that he remembered Doumeki leaving, but was certain that he was never coming back. Despite what Doumeki had said, he could not believe that he was actually there. The possibility of it being serious had somehow reached Kohane, who immediately came over. After coming to the shop with several bags, she fixed meals for everyone. Having just changed the rag on Watanuki's forehead, Doumeki glanced at the door to see Kohane come in.

"How is he doing?"

Doumeki shook his head.

"I'm afraid there's not been too much of a change. His fever won't go down."

"It's okay. I know of some home remedies that will get him through this. How aware has he been?"

"Not very."

She looked at Watanuki and then sighed a bit.

"Well, that will either make things very easy or very hard."

"Hn."

Kohane set down a tray she had in her hands, putting it near the water. Biting her lip, she picked up some tea. It wasn't very full, Doumeki noticed.

"It's a raisin tea, which is good for reducing a fever. He'll have to drink it a few times a day for it to work, though. Now for the fun part."

Doumeki looked at her, arching an eyebrow.

"Kimihiro! Kimihiro, wake up for a little bit for me." Kohane told him, patting his cheek repeatedly. She pushed back his hair from his face as his eyes fluttered open. She saw him try to focus on her face and try not to fall asleep again. She smiled and gave him simple instructions, so he wouldn't have to try very hard. "Good. I know that you don't want to, but I have to give you some medicine. Shizuka is going to lift you up a bit so you can drink it. I need you to stay awake so you don't choke."

"Hmm." he mumbled tiredly, just wanting to go back to sleep.

"Kimihiro, come on. Just hang in there for a while longer." Kohane tried holding his gaze, which was fading out by the second. "Shizuka."

Doumeki nodded as he quickly but gently lifted Watanuki a bit from behind, but just enough for him to take his medicine. Even with help, he choked a bit at the end.

"Keep him sitting up. I'm going to wash him down a bit and then rub a little oil on his chest. That should help with his breathing."

A/N: I'm dividing it into two separate things again. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 4 pt II

A/N: Alrighty then! I figured that I should post the second half before I start getting those adoring e-mails asking, pestering, demanding (whatever ;) ) for me to "get the show on the road" and that it's too short. Sorry, but it's really hard to just leave my writing there typed up because if someone presses the wrong button...BAM! No more story. T.T Has it happened before? Unfortunately, it has. STOP RAMBLING AND WRITE! XD

Last time: Watanuki is really sick, with a fever that wouldn't go down. Kohane eventually stepped in after hearing how bad it was...(I'm going to start from where I was. Lessen the confusion a bit. _ )

_"Keep him sitting up. I'm going to wash him down a bit and then rub a little oil on his chest. That should help with his breathing."_

Ten minutes later...

Not a moment after Kohane was done wiping the oil on a napkin had the twins come in with another tray. Looking at it, Doumeki saw that this particular tray had enough food for probably both of them. But seeing how uninterested Kohane looked, it would seem the food was at least mostly for him. He couldn't say he was all that surprised, seeing how they'd been so worried. However...Doumeki hoped that the twins had help in this particular endeavor. It wasn't that he didn't trust their cooking. He just didn't trust them to do it _alone_. He looked at the food somewhat skeptically for a moment. Noticing said look, Kohane all but rolled her eyes.

"I made it a little while ago. They've been moping since 'Daddy' sent them out of here." she told him, a twinkle in her eyes despite the situation.

"Hn." he said simply, setting the tray down. It was true, as Watanuki had told him that time. They really already had three children.

"If we repeat this process a few times a day, then his fever should go down pretty quickly." Kohane said reassuringly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hn."

True to her word, Watanuki's fever went down considerably over the next few days. As he got better, he started piecing things together...mostly. Because of his fever-induced delirium, he couldn't remember much.

"When did you guys get here?" Watanuki asked, clearly confused. His fever was mostly gone now and he was tired of being in bed so much. They had closed the shop almost a week ago, but no amount of his convincing would get him at least out of bed. All he got were looks of shock and frustration. He frowned and then sighed dejectedly. "And you! I thought you left! Didn't you-" he broke off, coughing harshly. 'Yeah. _Good_ job showing them how ready you are to get out of bed. Dammit.'

Doumeki sat by him and rubbed his back a bit, shaking his head. As if reading his mind _like usual_, he was outright blunt about pointing out what he didn't want to be reminded of.

"This is why you're staying in bed and the shop is still closed. You can't handle customers as you are right now."

Watanuki had finished coughing and Doumeki gave him a glass of water. After he finished, he gave it back and looked at him somewhat skeptically.

"You're being awfully nice for someone who left like you did, but-"

"Watanuki, I-"

"Just let me finish, okay?" he asked, holding up his hand a bit. "I need you to be honest when I ask you, because it's kind of personal."

Doumeki nodded silently, noting the serious tone in his voice.

"First and foremost, were you being serious when you were talking about changing our relationship?"

"Yes."

Watanuki blushed, clearing his throat as he tried not to start coughing again.

"So, does that _also_ mean that you are serious about living here?"

"Yes."

Watanuki wanted to sigh, but thought better of it. He could feel the need to cough, but he didn't want to worry everyone anymore than he already had.

"I hate asking this, but about that wish of yours-"

"Don't worry about it."

"Eh?"

"It's something I still want, but talking about it can wait."

"Yes. That's true." he said, figuring he had nothing but time anyways. He cleared his throat, hoping Doumeki would see it as a harmless 'I-have-something-stuck-in-my-throat' thing. He should've known better.

"Watanuki, stop holding it in. You're just going to make it worse that way."

"But I-"

"We already know you're sick. If you ever want to get better, than stop trying to make it look like you're fine."

Watanuki's eyes widened before he coughed harshly for a while. He groaned and held his chest in pain from all the coughing, while he wiped his watery eyes with one hand. Doumeki got a glass of water, letting him drink so he could stay hydrated.

"One more question, okay?" he asked tiredly, as Doumeki took the glass back and set it back on the table.

Doumeki shook his head.

"You should be resting." he said, gently pushing Watanuki back and making him lay down.

Watanuki coughed a bit, nodding. Thinking that he had _for once_ won this particular battle, Doumeki walked over to go sit down. Unfortunately, Watanuki had other plans.

"Dou-" he coughed a bit, curling up into a ball of pain. All in all, he felt like his lungs were fighting each other. It was like being punched over and over again. "Doumeki." he tried again, reaching out for him.

Doumeki turned around, watching him in concern. All he wanted was for Watanuki to get better, because he hated to watch him in pain like this. He put his hand on Watanuki's head, and then gently caressed his cheek. Even if they hadn't gotten that far in their relationship, he'd always felt this way. He hoped Watanuki had the energy soon to yell at him for being so forward.

"Watanuki-"

"No." he mumbled, obviously on the verge of sleep. "If we're going to take this any further, than I want you to call me Kimihiro."

Doumeki blinked once and then twice, surprised at what he was hearing. He was about to respond when he noticed that Watanuki...or Kimihiro was dead to the world.

TBC...

A/N: Yeah. I kinda tortured Watanuki there, huh? I mean, last chapter he was drunk and now he's sick as a dog! What is Watanuki planning? Is he even well enough to be planning anything at all or is this all random ramblings of someone who is still sick? What will Doumeki say? :o


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Oh, wow. I am seriously ashamed.*facepalm* It's been like...a month since I updated this story. I am still trying to decide whether or not I should make it a mpreg. I'm leaning towards yes, but the whole DouxWata relationship is still kinda shaky. T.T

Chapter 5...

Last time: Watanuki was still suffering from his fever, but on the mend thanks to everyone's help. He insisted on talking to Doumeki, telling him to call him by his given name. What does Doumeki think, though?

It had been a few days since Doumeki had heard Watanuki's "confession". After that, he had more or less distanced himself from him, never staying longer than necessary. He knew how much it upset Watanuki, too. Several times he had walked to the door and hesitated, after hearing his near silent sobs just beyond the door. He would've been completely recovered by now if not for the sudden depression he had sunk into. Doumeki knew that Kohane had been watching him as of late, so he wasn't too surprised when he got dragged into the kitchen for a confrontation.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you avoiding him like this? Getting him so depressed is just making things worse, so why are you doing it?"

I'm leaving him alone so he can relax."

Kohane gave him an 'you-ARE-kidding, right' look.

"I can see that's working out quite well. All you've managed to do is get him depressed, leaving him coughing and crying in his room."

"He wants me to call him by his given name." Doumeki told her abruptly, leaving her in a brief moment of shock.

"You've wanted that for a while, though. Why the sudden change? Weren't you the one that told him that you wanted a change in your relationship?" she asked, looking up at him skeptically.

"When he asked me, he was still pretty sick and his fever was...I'm just not sure if it was him merely rambling."

"You're saying that you don't think he was being serious?"

"I'm not sure."

"Stop being a coward and an idiot, because I know that you're not one. How can you expect any progress in your relationship if all you ever do is run away from him?"

"But I-"

Grabbing his hand and yanking him down the hallway with a strength he didn't know she had, Doumeki inwardly winced and prepared himself for what he knew was inevitable. Opening Watanuki's door and with Kohane right behind him, Doumeki could do nothing but hope that Watanuki was asleep. Walking in, he saw him on his side and thought he had just bought himself another half hour or so at least. Unfortunately, karma had been somewhat of a cruel and heartless bitch to him lately...not that he didn't deserve it. Just when he had turned around to leave, he heard the one person he was hoping to avoid.

"Doumeki, what do you want?" Watanuki asked him with a raspy voice, yet managing to come across as cold at the same time.

Doumeki could practically feel the temperature of the room go down several degrees, showing him EXACTLY how pleased he was with how he had been treated as of late. The sudden mood change was quite...unexpected, to say the least. For the sake of his well being in general, Doumeki opted for staying where he was.

"I suppose we should talk about a few things. I'll leave you alone after that." Doumeki said, but after noticing the flicker of sadness that crossed Watanuki's face, continued. "But only if you want me to. "

Trying to remain indifferent, he merely nodded slightly.

"Go ahead."

"Did you really mean what you said a few days ago?"

Watanuki gave him an icy stare, then settled for a 'stop-being-stupid' look.

"Aren't YOU the one that instigated all of this? And NOW, all of the sudden..." Watanuki sighed, looking him in the eyes sadly. 'Now you just keep running away."

"Watanuki-"

"This is obviously too much for you, us being more than friends. You've made that PERFECTLY clear, Doumeki." Watanuki said icily. "I'm pretty sure that's all that needs to be said, so-"

"What's wrong?"

Watanuki shook his head, saying nothing before coughing and clutching his chest in pain.

"I'm...fine." he said, trying to catch his breath. He wasn't sure he had the energy to be mad anymore, at least on the outside. "If you're done, then just...go. I'm tired of this stupid...argument." he continued tiredly. "Do what you want, moron. I won't bother with you anymore."

"I just wanted to know if you actually meant it was all. I mean, you had quite a bit of a fever when you asked me and all." Doumeki mumbled, not sure if Watanuki was still awake.

Upon hearing this, Watanuki felt all traces of sleepiness quickly disappear, along with his cough.

"YOU...WHAT?!" he yelled, surprising Doumeki as Watanuki was suddenly right in front of him.

"What are you-?"

"YOU MORON! I WOULDN'T HAVE ASKED IF I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"You're sure?" Doumeki asked, more concerned with the fact that Watanuki was out of bed than what they were arguing about.

"Yes." Watanuki said, panting from the adrenaline rush. Out of nowhere, the adrenaline cut off and made him feel like collapsing. Without warning, he was forced into leaning on Doumeki...or being caught by him, more like. It's hard to tell when you're inches from the floor. "Sorry...Doumeki." he mumbled.

"It's Shizuka."

"So it is." Watanuki mumbled tiredly, as Doumeki picked him up gently and put him back in bed. "Don't leave me, okay? I want you to stay."

A/N: So Kohane ended up a little bit out of character, ne? Well, it's not the first time. I did in Look Ahead too. XD Okay. So, should I continue with this one and make Doumeki's wish come true? Maybe an mpreg?


End file.
